The wind power generator is an apparatus in which a rotor head having wind turbine blades receive a wind force and the rotor head rotates, this rotation is accelerated by a gear box, thereby driving a generator, and the generator generates electric power.
As the gear box which accelerates the rotation of the rotor head, there is a planetary gear box mechanism for example. The planetary gear box mechanism includes a plurality of planetary gears mounted on a carrier which integrally rotates with an input shaft, the planetary gears mesh with a sun gear which integrally rotates with an output shaft and with an internal gear fixed to a housing of the gear box, and the planetary gears revolve. That is, the planetary gear box mechanism increases the number of rotations (revolutions of the planetary gear) of the carrier connected to the input shaft in accordance with gear ratios which were set for the planetary gears, the sun gear and the internal gear, and the planetary gear box mechanism outputs rotation from the output shaft of the sun gear which rotates in accordance with the increased number of rotations.
The planetary gears of the planetary gear box mechanism are turnably supported by the carrier through planetary bearings, respectively. A rolling bearing or a slide bearing is usually used as the planetary bearing.
When the rolling bearing is used as the planetary bearing, a bearing section is lubricated using an oil bath. This oil bath utilizes a fact that whenever the carrier rotates once, the planetary gear once passes through lubricant oil stored in a lower portion in the housing.
When the slide bearing is used as the planetary bearing, it is usually necessary to forcibly supply oil to the bearing section. That is, a lubricating structure which reliably supplies lubricant oil to a sliding surface of the bearing section using a lubricant oil pump or the like.
As a lubricating structure of a vehicular speed reducer, there is disclosed a spiral lubricant oil passage which is located in a motor-side rotating member, and which spirally extends in a direction opposite from a rotation direction of the motor-side rotating member toward a flowing direction of lubricant oil (see FIG. 1 and the like of patent document 1 for example).